All for her
by Yulya18
Summary: What if Ned had been raised in Tywin Lannister's household and not Jon Arryn's. How would it change his personality and moral? And what would happen when he has to decide whether to join Robert's Rebellion or make his most ardent wish come true?
1. Living and learning

**.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **LEARNING AND LIVING**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Eddard Stark had always known one day his life would lead him away from Winterfell.

Since an early age he had understood Brandon, his older brother, would inherit their father's seat in the North and he, alongside with his younger brother, would be sent away to learn with other high lords.

So by his tenth nameday, news of his impending journey to learn under Tywin Lannister did not shock him as much as the rest of the household. His mother had fought his father over his decision to send him to Casterly Rock as the Old Lion's ward. Brandon, a boy of five and ten already, pleaded his father to send him to Lord Jon Arryn instead. Lyanna also insisted on the issue, even though she wasn't really fond of the idea of him learning alongside Robert Baratheon. Eddard, didn't really care for his destination, since no matter where he ended up, it wouldn't be Winterfell.

Two moons later, he arrived in The Rock accompanied by several of his father's men and some members of the Night's Watch. He was taken to be introduced to Lord Lannister's household, consisting of him, his lady wife and their twin children, Cersei and Jaime. They seemed polite enough but soon he would learn that Lord Tywin expected great things from everyone in his household, including his family and new ward.

Under his tutelage he learned many of the things the maester at Winterfell had already started teaching him. In addition to this, he was also encouraged to learn about politics, diplomacy and even combat with his heir. Apart from their joined lessons, Ned didn't see much of Jaime. Instead of that, he always spent his free time with his sister.

She would always be with her lady mother during the morning, leaning to be a perfect lady in preparation for her time to marry a high lord of her father's choosing. But as soon as she was dismissed, she would go looking for him in the yard and would insist on him playing with her to whatever tickled her fancy that day. He never complained, not wanting to show disrespect to the young lady and as time went on, because he really enjoyed having her attention focused on him above all others.

Those were peaceful and enlightening times for little Ned.

.

* * *

.

Unfortunately, those times ended when Lady Joanna died during childbirth.

He had been as shocked by the news as everybody else in the household. She had looked very healthy during her pregnancy, not even suffering from morning sickness. But it was the labour which had taken all her strength and life force. And his child had been cursed with dwarfness, causing him to be rejected by his father and sister. Only Jaime seemed to care for the boy after he had been born.

Well, Jaime and Ned.

Having two younger siblings, Ned had always liked children, and little Tyrion Lannister was no exception. Despite his deformity, the boy was utterly fascinating to both boys and there wasn't a day where they didn't stole away after their lessons to simply be with the baby. And all the hours in each other's company pretty soon made both boys form an unshakeable bond.

Cersei, of course, didn't like them spending time with Tyrion. She was bitter for her mother's death and like her father, she blamed her brother for her no longer being with them. And hated him even more now that Ned didn't have much time for her, preferring to be with both her brothers whenever he wasn't studying.

"Let's play." – she had said one afternoon after he had cleaned up after practice and was about to go play with the baby.

"We can play later, Cersei." – he had replied, leaving his quarters and walking towards the nursery.

"You never spend time with me anymore." – she complained, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him close to her.

"Why don't you come with me instead?" – Ned smiled, trying to encourage her to accept.

"No."

"Come on, Cersei. Don't you want to play with your baby brother?"

"That thing is not my brother." – she frowned. Ned frowned too.

"Don't call him that. He is just a baby."

"He killed mother. He is a murderer."

"He is not to blame. Women die in childbirth. Don't blame him, Cersei." – he whispered soothingly while caressing her hand.

"He killed her. And I hope he dies too." – she answered.

Ned didn't say anything else, simply letting go of her hand and walking away.

.

* * *

.

After that, whenever Cersei tried to come near him, he would look the other way and find something else to do. At first she was angry with him for avoiding her, but then she was just hurt. She wanted him to be her friend again. And she was going to get him to talk to her one way or another.

With a plan in mind, one afternoon she walked towards the nursery and watched the three boys without being noticed. Both Jaime and Ned were sitting on the floor with baby Tyrion between them. He was resting on top of a thick fur to keep him from catching the cold while the older boys moved several toys in front of him, making him squeal in delight and move his little arms and legs. She could stop the giggle that erupted from her throat by watching them play, making Ned turn around and look at her.

"Come, sister." – Jaime said, but she could only look at Ned's face. She shook her head and turned around to leave.

"Stay, please." – Ned's voice called after her, making her stop and gasp. She turned around slowly and looked at him once again. He smiled at her lightly and she smiled back, getting closer and sitting with them. – "Here, take this." – Ned offered the toy he had been holding and went to find another one before sitting next to her once again.

She smiled brightly and started waving her toy in front of her brother.

By the time Tyrion turned one, Cersei was already his favourite person in the world. And she adored him more than she had ever thought possible.

.

* * *

.

Years passed and Ned and Cersei continued being close.

She was now a beautiful lady of five and ten and he had just celebrated him seventeenth nameday. And as a young man he couldn't help but notice the girl's beauty and charm. He even admired her cunningness, obviously inherited from her father and which had also rubbed off on him during his many years as his ward.

It was during that year a raven arrived with news of his brother Brandon's bethrotal to Lord Hoster Tully's daughter, Catelyn. Tywin himself had informed him of the potential joining of both houses several moons before so as with many events in his life, Ned wasn't surprised with the news.

"What do you think of this union, Ned?" – Tywin asked him after having informed him on the letters contents.

"It was as you said it would happen, my lord." – he began. It will strengthen the North with the many products they can obtain from the South while ensuring house Tully a powerful ally in the wild north.

"Very good, Ned. But don't you think there is love between them too?"

"Could be. Although I don't see Brandon staying true to just one woman for the rest of his life, regardless of his vows. And I am sure Catelyn Tully will simply look the other way if it means maintaining this alliance intact."

"It has been said that she has given her favours to her childhood friend, Petyr Baelish." – Tywin commented, sipping his wine.

"Mere rumors... nevertheless, in such nonsense one can always find some truth." – Ned smirked, remembering one of his first lessons from many years ago.

"And still you don't care who he marries."

"I am not the one marrying her."

"And if he were no longer able to do so, would you take his place?" – the older man asked, sounding serious.

"No, my lord. I wouldn't dare taint my life with such a worthless woman."

"That honour of yours, Ned, it still comes out sometimes and one day it will cause you trouble my boy." – Tywin exclaimed half-jokingly, giving him permission to leave

Ned frowned all the way back to his chambers, mulling over his mentor's words.

.

* * *

.

Ned was getting ready to travel to Winterfell for the wedding when news came of his sister's elopement with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen reached Casterly Rock as well as the events that unfolded after the lovers' escape.

Tywin himself had informed Ned of his father and brother's deaths. To say he had been devasted was an understatement. He spent the following days without eating or sleeping, no matter how much Cersei and Jaime begged him to let them take care of him. This situation got so bad that one day he even yelled at Cersei to leave him alone. He instantly felt regret at her hurt expression and was about to apologise to her when she suddenly slapped him as hard as she could.

"Don't get that tone with me, Stark!" She screamed back. We have had enough of your nonsense! Now you are going to eat something and then take a bath because you smell awful."

"Cersei..."

"Don't you Cersei me, Eddard Stark and do as I say!" – she put the tray with his food in front of him and didn't stop frowning at him until he had cleaned everything on his plate. After that he took a bath and returned to his room only to find her waiting for him under his bedcovers.

"Come." – she commanded and once he was under the covers too she hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Ned. I'm really sorry for your family."

"They… they are gone, Cersei. Father and Brandon are gone." – he whispered brokenly and soon tears fell down his cheeks, letting him release his sorrow after days of numbness.

"Shhh... everything is going to be fine. It is going to be fine."

Ned didn't utter another word. He simply cried and hugged Cersei closer to him. Hours later, Jaime entered his rooms seeing them both on the bed. He got closer and climbed on the other side of Ned and hugged both his sister and best friend.

.

.

During the following days, more news arrived.

It seemed Robert Baratheon, his sister's betrothed, was gathering an army to fight the dragons and rescue Lyanna. Ned, who had been taught to think carefully of his actions, thought the man a fool. And it wasn't only for his rushed decision to head into battle.

He had received many ravens from his sister during his years in Casterly Rock where she had confessed she didn't want to marry the man. She admitted to disliking him for his unruly ways and extreme promiscuity. Remembering her words, he understood why she had preferred to elope with the crowned prince. Because one thing was absolutely certain in Ned's mind. Lyanna hadn't been kidnapped. She was too strong and skillful to let herself be caught unless she wanted to. And he explained so to Lord Tywin.

"Are you sure?" – he has asked, after Ned had finished his explanation.

"Yes, my lord. There is no doubt in my mind she escaped with the Targaryen prince."

"This changes things, surely you see that."

"Yes. There is no point to that war Baratheon insists on."

"That boy is just a fool. So full of himself he thinks he can kill the dragons with the excuse of rescuing a damsel in distress." – Tywin complained. – "However..."

"You are not thinking of joining their cause, are you, my lord?"

"I am not certain. If he were to win, we could lose all we have if we were to find ourselves on the wrong side."

"But if he loses..."

"These last news have changed the game. But enough of this for now, we need to discuss something else." – Tywin started, refilling their wine cups. – "With your brother's death you became the heir of Winterfell and with your father's death… Winterfell is yours now."

"Yes." – the very next day after he had cried himself to sleep in Cersei's arms, he had realized he would have to return home and assume his new position as the new lord of Winterfell. But that would mean leaving the others behind. He would be leaving Cersei behind.

He didn't want to part with her, not now that he had finally accepted he had fallen in love with the beautiful daughter of his guardian. And we was almost sure she felt the same for him, if her touches and coy smiles were any indication.

"You are to return to the North soon. And I think it would be better for me to prepare you for what expects you there."

"My lord?" – What more surprises could there be for him?

"Apparently Hoster Tully still insists on continuing with the joining of your houses."

"But Brandon is dead and Benjen is too young to marry." – he avoided mentioning himself, preferring to play dumb in order to avoid being sucked into marrying that woman.

"I know. It is the Lord of Winterfell they want, whoever he may be. Don't try to play dumb on this Ned. I may find it amusing from time to time, but those Tullys won't, what with their stupid sense of duty, honour and family and all that. Besides, even if you don't marry the Tully girl, as the new Warden of the North, you will need a wife to give you heirs and secure your position."

Ned kept silent. A plan was already forming in his head and he wanted to put it in motion as soon as possible.

"I will go back to Winterfell." – was all he said.

Tywin of course, realized he was planning something, reading his face like an open book. He may not be his father, but he had raised the boy for over 6 years now, so there wasn't much he could hide from him. He smiled though, proud of his charge and resolved to make plans of his own. With any luck, they would match Ned's.


	2. Winner takes all

**.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **WINNER TAKES ALL**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Why did he have to go?" – Cersei complained to her twin brother. Ned had left for Winterfell a fortnight before, escorted by several of her father's men and some northern guards who wanted to ensure their new lord's safety passage back home.

"He is the new Lord of Winterfell. He is needed there." – Jaime explained for what seemed like the thousand time and kept playing with Tyrion.

"But father was still teaching him."

"Father couldn't have done anything." – he put Tyrion back in his crib and stepped closer to Cersei. – "There is a war coming, sister. And Ned, as a high lord, has a role to play in it."

"That stupid war." – Cersei frowned. All people talked about these days was about the war.

"Don't be sad, sweet sister. I am absolutely sure he will return for you when this is all over." – he tried to joke.

"Jaime!"

"Come on, Cersei. He loves you just as much as you love him." – he raised his hand when she looked like interrupting him. – "Don't even try to deny it. You have loved him since you were a child. You can be quite vicious when necessary but when it comes to him, you are always different. Only with him.

"But… Jaime, what if they make him marry that Catelyn Tully? – she asked, afraid of thinking of her Ned with another.

"There is always the chance that the Tullys may try to replace one Stark with the other." – Jaime started. His father had told him the same after his conversation with Ned. – "However, I want to believe that no matter what he does, he will still choose you." – he ended hugging her, offering her comfort with his actions and his words.

 _'Please pick me. Choose me. Love me.'_ Cersei thought, letting herself be comforted by her brother.

.

* * *

.

Unfortunately, almost two years passed before things calmed in the kingdom.

Ned ended up joining the battle alongside the Baratheon heir and together, with their bannermen and allies by their side, they destroyed the Mad King's army and he finally received the revenge he had so craved for his family's death. Because even though he had appeared cold and unfeeling during his many conversations with Tywin before his journey, he had suffered and still suffered deeply for the loss of his family. They were his own flesh and blood, by the gods! He thought every time he ran his sword through one of his enemies.

Of course, Lord Tywin had been enraged once he had learned of Ned's involvement in the war. He swore and cursed his foolish ward, something neither Cersei nor Jaime had never heard him do before, and unless they was mistaken, he sometimes sounded afraid and worried over his former charge. He had been so sure he knew the young man, but he had obviously been mistaken.

For that reason, when it became common knowledge, halfway through the war, that Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark had perished while trying to reach the Free Cities, Tywin started communicating with Robert Baratheon to broker a match and soon it was decided that he would take Cersei as his bride and will crown him queen once he overruled the current sovereign. Robert, despite grieving his former fiancé, had shown himself very eager to carry the alliance, especially since his new betrothed was just as beautiful and quite young too.

As soon as she had found out of the impending nuptials, she had cried and begged at her father's feet to spare her from such fate. He hadn't been moved and had instead ordered his only daughter to get herself together. She had been a ghost since then, leaving the announcement messages for her father to deal with.

Then of course, to increase her despair, it had also been announced that Ned was to marry Catelyn Tully and would soon be the new lady of Winterfell, a union agreeable to the eyes of every high lord in the North and the Riverlands. So great had been her sorrow, that she stopped eating and leaving her rooms, no longer caring for the happenings around her. Her brother tried his best to care for her and even little Tyrion tried to cheer her up with his antics, but it was all for naught in the end. She had accepted she had lost the only man she could ever love and no longer had any desire to enjoy life again.

.

* * *

.

The day had started sunny that day. It was one of Cersei's last days in Casterly Rock before she was to travel to King's Landing to meet her betrothed for the first time, and Cersei found herself walking through a small forest near the castle. It had always been one of Ned's favourite spots and for that reason she wanted to say goodbye to it and to him before leaving it. Only the Seven knew when or even if she would ever see it again.

She sat next to the biggest tree and lay down on the soft earth, holding a pendant Ned had giving her as a present on her fifteenth nameday. That had been the last nameday she had spent with him and therefore had always cherished the jewel, even more so because Ned had done it himself.

"I love you, Eddard Stark. I will always love you." – she whispered, pressing the pendant to her lips. She cried for hours until darkness decended and she had no other option but return to the castle. She had already stood up when she sensed another presence in the forest.

"Who goes there?" – she asked, afraid that it could be a deserter or any other person who could harm her. The shadow got nearer and nearer, making her step back until the tree was against her back. – "Please...please, don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you, Cersei." – the voice said.

"Ned... Ned!" – Cersei recognized his voice and jumped into his arms sobbing in relief. He was back. He was finally back.

Ned hugged her close and frowned at the feeling of her body. It was definitely much thinner than the last time he had had her in his arms. He buried his face in her long blond tresses and breathed in the smell that had hunted his dreams for nearly two years.

He finally felt home.

Much later they finally separated, allowing Cersei to properly see the face of the man she loved. He now had a scar on his forehead and his dark hair was much longer than how he used to wear it, reaching his shoulder blades now. His eyes looked tired and he too seemed to have lost a lot of weight, judging by how his clothes hung from his once broad frame. But he was there now, he was still her Ned and that was all that mattered.

 _'He is not your Ned. He has never been and never would be.'_ A voice in her head reminded her.

"I'm sorry about your sister." – she blurted out, chastising herself for saying that. He didn't need to be reminded that he only had one sibling alive.

"She is free from pain now. And free from Robert Baratheon." – he expressed still looking at her. – "And so are you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Robert is dead." – he answered. – "It seems he had an encounter with Targaryen supporters and he couldn't defend himself in the end.

"I see." – the dispassionate way in which he had spoken about his death rang some alarm bells in her head, but since she was now released from her betrothal, she found herself not caring about the man's passing.

"I think it should be better to return you to the castle. I also need to talk to your father." – Ned stepped away from her and offered her his arm before walking towards the castle. Once inside, he went directly to Tywin's study, but not before he turned once more to see Cersei.

"I wish to speak tomorrow with you. Would you walk with me after breaking your fast?"

"Of course." – Cersei beamed. Nothing would stop her from spending as much time as she could with him. Who knew how much time she had before he was no longer there.

"Until tomorrow then, my lady." – he raised one of her hands and kissed her knuckles, watching her intently. He then turned her hand and kissed her wrist, feeling her gasp in surprise. He finally released her and walked away.

.

* * *

.

Ned knocked on the door to Tywin's study and waited until he was allowed to enter.

"Lord Tywin." – Ned greeted.

"Lord Stark!" – Tywin answered, surprised with the new arrival. He hadn't received any news of his coming. He rose from his desk and in a surprise move, he hugged Ned. – "I am so glad to see you are well."

"How could I not be with all your lessons in the front of my mind? - Ned exclaimed, hugging the man too.

"Not all apparently. Was it really necessary to go headfirst into the fight or were you just as bloodthirsty as the others? - Tywin scowled walking back to his desk.

"It was necessary, my lord."

"Necessary?"

"The northerners needed to see me alongside Baratheon to fight for what was right, for his right to recover my sister. I needed to be seen as a respected lord, one they could happily obey when the time came.

"When the time came?"

.

 **Flashback**

During the journey to Winterfell Ned had been planning every move he had to take in order to reach his goals.

As soon as he arrived to his new castle, he saw his remaining brother and made sure he was being well taken care of. After feeling pleased with Benjen's progress, he had quickly settled as the new lord of the castle and had had ravens dispatched to form an alliance with Robert Baratheon and to call all his bannermen.

They were officially entering the war.

Once he had his army and had received response from his now ally, they moved to the pointed location where the other man's forces were expecting them. To Ned's chagrin, the big man almost always seemed more interested in fucking whores and killing just for fun, instead of planning his moves carefully, leaving such decisions to his commanders and now to Ned too. Hadn't it been for him and the advisors, the war would have been lost quite quickly.

After several important battles won and it became obvious the scale was tipping in their favour, Hoster Tully also joined the fight, too. Of course, Ned knew his reason for this wasn't his so called desire to help people be free from the Mad King, but to ensure Ned's compliance to marrying Catelyn Tully. Ned didn't say anything on the matter, leaving Robert to reach an agreement to the man's requirements, which obviously included Ned's betrothal to his daughter.

After all, he didn't have the time to think of such trivial matter in the middle of a war. And also because he wasn't really going to comply with the Tully family's wishes. He had only argued that if there was to be a wedding, it wouldn't happen until after the war and that the agreement remain private between the parties involved.

What he hadn't counted on was that soon his bethrotal would become common knowledge, forcing his mentor to make a similar arrangement between Ned's so called friend and his daughter. When he had heard Robert telling him about his future marriage to the pearl of Casterly Rock, he had been shocked. Shocked and angry. He had wanted to kill Robert on the spot and go to his former foster home and demand answers from Tywin.

In the end, he had simply calmed himself down and congratulated Robert.

"I am sure she will make you very happy." – he had said, seething on the inside.

"That wench will only need to be on her back for me to be happy. Now that ought to be a cunt to die for Ned!" – Robert joked, not noticing the look full of hate Ned threw his way.

After that conversation, Ned's plans for battle became more vicious. He vented his frustrations in the battlefield since he had to act according to his station when in the presence of the other lords, or else all his plans would have been in vain. They were already nearing the capital so he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

.

.

Once in King's Landing, it wasn't difficult to take the city, since nearly all King Aerys' army had already been ran through their enemies' swords. Robert himself was responsible for killing the king and seizing his throne as his spoil of war.

What had horrified Ned like never before in his life was that that instead of showing an ounce of mercy to the former king's expecting wife and remaining son, Robert had ordered his most trusted and brutal men to round them both and had them massacred in front of him. Looking at the gruesome scene, Ned couldn't stop vomiting and it reaffirmed his desire to leave the capital as soon as possible.

Less than a week later, his men were ready to depart and that night he went to talk to Robert for the last time. He had plans to go to Casterly Rock and get Lord Tywin to reconsider marrying Cersei off. However, his meeting with the new king changed his course of action.

"I suppose you are eager to go claim your Tully bride." – was Robert's first comment after Ned had expressed his resolution to depart the following morning.

"Yes." – he lied. He didn't want people to know he was really going to Casterly Rock.

"Enjoy her, Ned. And I'll be here enjoying my own virginal bride's cunt."

"What?"

"The Lannister girl is coming very soon. I think I will give her a little taste of what our marriage will be like. Now _that_ I know I'll enjoy very much."

"You shouldn't talk about your bride in such terms." – Ned warned him, but as usual, Robert didn't realise the danger he was putting himself in.

"Bah! You have known that wench since you were kids. I bet she was a really stuck up bitch. But don't you worry, I'll enjoy breaking that mare, maybe hit her bleed a bit while I take her. Or a lot."

"Enough!" – Ned couldn't take any more of his badmouthing his intended, so he grabbed one of the knives on the table and pressed it against the other man's throat.

"Come on, Ned! Whats the matter with you?" – He took Ned's threat as a joke and tried to get him to release him, in vain.

"Stop talking about Cersei, you worthless piece of shit!" – he pressed the knife harder.

"Oh, I see. You want her for yourself, is that it?" – Robert laughed. Ned didn't say anything. – "No need to be like that. We are friends after all and I'll gladly share her with you when I'm done with her. Tell you what? You can even go first and I'll grab her for you. Let you feel how thigh her cunt is."

"We are not friends, Baratheon. And I'll make you pay for your words." – was all Ned said before stabbing the other man in the stomach, making him groan in pain and fall to the floor.

"Ned... what...?"

"I was never your friend, Baratheon. You were just a mean to an end."

"Help..." – Robert tried to call one of his guards, but he was getting weaker by the minute.

"No one is going to help you. You will die here alone and I will gladly take everything that is yours."

"Ned..." – Robert held onto one of the other man's boots, but Ned simply kicked him away.

"You have brought all this on yourself. I would have just gone to the North after ensuring Cersei became my wife and left the rest of the Kingdom for you do as you pleased, but now I will take your crown and your kingdom and will make Cersei my queen." – That was a lie, of course. He had never had any intention of letting the other man take the throne and Cersei with it. Especially since he was positive that Tywin wouldn't have passed the opportunity to enter the royal family through marriage, no matter his dislike of Robert Baratheon and mentoring of Ned. He would have never been pleased to marry his daughter to a lord instead of to a king.

"Ple...please..."

Ned knelt next to him and twisted the knife, making Robert cry out in desperation.

"Cersei will be mine. Only mine to be with, to laugh with, to live with. She will be my equal and not a submissive wife. She will bear my children and she won't have to watch me bed others or share her body with anyone else. She won't have to suffer the indignity of me bringing bastards into our lives like my sister always feared. And if anyone ever dares to touch her will suffer the same mistake as yours." – he grabbed another knife and plunged it into Robert's groin.

"Lyanna... I... I... lo... loved... her..." - Robert reminded him, writhing in pain.

"She never loved you. She hated you and she hated the thought of being your wife."

"Lyanna..."

"Don't you dare pronounce her name with your filthy mouth!" - Ned stood up and kicked him in the head. – "I have always wanted to be the one to tell you she never loved you. She feel in love with Rhaegar and they escaped. She was never kidnapped. She preferred him instead of you.

"No... No!"

"Yes. And now it's time to say goodbye to the Baratheon reign." – and with that he picked a third knife and embedded it in the other's neck, ending his pathetic existence.

 **End Flashback**

 **.**

"When the time came?" – Tywin repeated his question.

"When I finally took my place as Lord of Winterfell."

"You have been Lord of Winterfell for almost two years now."

"But my people didn't know me. They were wary of me having been educated in your household."

"I see." – Tywin looked at Ned proudly for having thought ahead on how to gain his people's trust without appearing weak.

"Unfortunately, it has been in vain. I won't be returning to Winterfell."

"And why not?"

"I am the new King of the Seven Kingdoms. Robert Baratheon is dead."

"Dead? How?" – The travel from King's Landing to Casterly Rock two several days and even if Ned had left the capital right after the former king's death, the event should have become common knowledge by now. Why hadn't he heard anything about it?

"A man like him must have had several enemies. Only the Gods know which one wielded the sword." – Ned lied again, but something in his eyes made Tywin suspicious. – "But that is not what I have come here for. Well, not exactly."

"Then what?" – Tywin wasn't stupid and instantly knew where he was going with this, but he needed to be absolutely sure in order to be prepared accordingly.

"I would like to marry your daughter."

Even hearing what he had expected, Tywin was surprised. He, of course, had seen the obvious attraction between the two but there were issues that prevented such union, despite how agreeable it sounded to him.

"You are betrothed to Hoster Tully's daughter."

"I won't marry that lady on the grounds that the betrothal was made without my consent."

"Hoster Tully joined the war to support you."

"He never told me directly that his decision to enter the battle was to get my acceptance. In fact, I remember him always telling everyone of his need to do the right thing for the kingdom and for the people. That it was his honour and his duty to serve the kingdom in any capacity. Now the kingdom is at peace, he has achieved his goal and will be rewarded accordingly as I will arrange a good match for his daughter."

"And if they don't agree? After all, a lord doesn't sound so good a husband as a king.

"They will have to agree since I will already be married to your daughter by the time they find out."

"In case you fail to remember, I still haven't given you my consent."

"But you will. You will want a good marriage for Cersei. Who could be better than me, who have known her and loved her since she was a child and will give her the entire world if she asks me to?"

"And yet you didn't do anything when we announced her marriage to Robert Baratheon."

"I was just bidding my time until I could let my wishes be known." – he reasoned and Tywin understood then what had really happened to Robert Baratheon.

"It seems I've taught you very well."

"That you did, my lord. As soon as I marry Cersei and take the Iron Throne I will need loyal men by our side. And I intend to make you Hand of the King, for who could better care for our interests?" – Ned smirked, knowing he had won.

"Then you have my blessing to marry her if she agrees." – Tywin accepted with a smile.

"Thank you, my lord." – Ned stood up and was about to leave when Tywin stopped him.

"Remember what I have always taught you, Ned. Cersei and your dynasty will need you to always remember it."

Ned nodded before leaving.


	3. Your Mine Ours

**A/N: This is the last chapter.**

 **Thank you soooo much to everyone for reading this story and liking the changes I made, particularly to Ned. Thank you also to the people who gave me good critics regarding my writing and the divergence from canon. Thank you to each one of you who sent their reviews and didn't seem confused with my writing, as English is not my native language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **YOURS. MINE. OURS.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

As soon as he was out of Tywin's office, Ned practically ran to Cersei's chambers. He was aware it would be best if he waited until the bext day to talk to her as she was probably asleep, but he couldn't wait to have her in his arms once again and finally taste her lips. Because he was sure she would accept him. He would make sure of it.

He was just about to reach his destination when he looked at himself and decided it would be better if he took a bath first since he was still wearing his clothes from almost a week ago. He changed his route and was soon in his old rooms, from where he ordered some servants to fill a tub for him to get cleaned. Once they carried out his orders, he got naked and scrubbed himself clean as quickly as possible before changing into some robes he had left there two years ago.

He left his rooms and went to Cersei's. He knocked on the door and was pleasently surprised to see her face when it opened. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, trapping them both inside.

"Hi." – he smiled.

"Hi." – she repeated smiling too.

"I wanted to talk to you before leaving..."

"You are leaving again? So soon?"

"Yes, there are many things that still need to be done in Winterfell."

"Right... for your marriage." – Cersei wrapped her robe tighter around her for comfort. She had been so happy to see him again she had forgotten his place was no longer in Casterly Rock but in Winterfell... with her. Ned smiled at her actions, confirming her displeasure at his engagement.

"I just need to make sure Benjen is well positioned and not taken advantage of until he can take the reigns of the North."

"The reigns of the north? But you…"

"Benjen is to be the new lord of Winterfell when he comes of age."

" And what about you? You are supposed to rule the North! It is your right!" – 'what was going to happen to him?' She wondered. 'Or was he going to be forced to live in Riverrun now that Hoster Tully had buried his only male heir. It wasn't fair!' She almost cried right then and there, positive that she would never see him again. His future wife would never allow it, as the Tullys hated her family and vice versa.

"My place is in King's Landing now… as its new ruler." – at her disconcerted look, he continued. – "I am the new king now that Robert Baratheon is dead."

'Its new ruler. The new ruler of Westeros. King Eddard Stark. He is now King Eddard Stark.' Was the thought going through Cersei's head. Ned was king now. He was her king now, she thought happily. But then she remembered he was still betrothed even when she was now free from marrying a stranger.

"I am sure Lady Tully's family will be more than glad to make such an advantageous union for their daughter." – she added, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Unfortunately for them, I have no plans to marry Catelyn Tully."

"You are not?"

"How could I… when I already have my eyes and heart set on someone else." – the heated look he sent her way dissipated any doubts as to who he was in love with.

"But…They won't allow you to break your betrothal." – she reminded him.

"They will do as their king commands them. And I will do as I want to." – he finished, coming closer to her and kissing her full on the lips.

Cersei tried to fight him at first, but Ned simply took advantage of her shock and entered her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. Cersei finally surrendered to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him just as passionately. Both kept kissing insistently while their hands touched everywhere they could reach.

""Marry... me... Cersei." – Ned asked her between kisses. – "Marry me."

"Yes... Yes, I'll marry you... oh, Gods... I'll do whatever tou want me to do, Ned. Cersei felt faint just from Ned's kisses and couldn't help but moan when he released her lips and attacked her neck with licks and bites that made her wet between her legs.

Unconsciously, she rubbed her center against Ned's covered erection, feeling him hard and elevating her excitement.

"Ned..." – she moaned, rubbing herself harder against him. Ned rubbed himself against her too until he stiffened and pulled himself away from her. – "Ned?"

"I'm sorry, my love. I lost control." – he excused himself.

"Please… I need you." – now she had him all to herself, she wanted to be his too.

"I need you too." – he kissed her. – "But I want our first time to be on our marriage bed, where I can claim you completely and nobody will dare doubt your innocence was only mine to take."

Cersei wanted to tempt him into forgetting his words, but in the end she complied to his wishes, only making him promise they wouldn't have a long betrothal.

"Nothing will stop me from marrying you as soon as possible." – he helped her stand up and kissed her one more time before bidding her goodnight.

"Ned… would you at least stay with me tonight?" – she is aware that he was still flustered by their touches and kisses, but she really needed him next to her. He had been away far too long.

"Of course." – he accepted, following her to the bed and spooning her once she had settled.

"I love you, Ned." – she whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Cersei."

.

* * *

.

The next morning, Ned returned to his rooms very early after spending some time kissing his future wife. They got ready separately and later went to find her father to announce their impending nuptials.

It was then decided that Ned would return to King's Landing, while Kevan Lannister, Tywin's younger brother, would travel to the North. He was, beside his future goodfather, the only man he trusted to care for his little brother's best interests. Tywin, surprisingly, had first offered to go himself, but Ned had insisted he would need him more in King's Landing, so in the end the older man expressed his best wishes to his most loyal sibling and watched him depart.

Ned was the next to leave a few days later, as his presence was required in the capital. He still had to arrange the burial of the Targaryen family and send Robert's remains back to Storm's End to be buried with his own family. He said his goodbyes to Tywin, Jaime and little Tyrion, while he saved his own private farewells to Cersei for the moment when no one would see them.

"Soon, my love." – he reminded her that night, his last night in Casterly Rock. – "Just a few more weeks and you will be my queen."

"I wish I could go with you." – she said, climbing into his lap and burying her face in his neck.

"Me too, Cersei." – he kissed once more and lay her on her bed, like he had done the previous night and all the nights since their betrothal. He lay on top of her and raised her nightgown, so she could wrap her legs around him. They hadn't made love yet, but that didn't stop them from touching each other and learning how the other liked to be touched in return.

He ran his hands through her long tresses, enjoying its silky texture, while she run her nails down his naked back, making him groan. He started kissing her neck, while his hands travelled to her shoulders, lowering her gown and revealing her creamy breasts. He kissed one of her breasts and feeling her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, eliciting a moan from her. He released her and lavished the same attention to her other breast, rubbing his leather covered member against her core.

"We should… stop…" – he said, after several minutes, barely gathering enough strength to lay next to her and bring her closer to him.

Cersei was getting frustrated with his reluctance to take her maidenhead, but just as the other nights, she just hugged him and feel asleep, lured by the beating of his heart.

.

* * *

.

The days after Ned's departure were very busy for Cersei.

While she had been promised to Robert, she had let her handmaidens take care of her maiden cloak and the garments she was to use for their wedding. But now that she was to marry the man she loved, she made sure to have them burn those clothes and insisted on helping with the making of her new wedding gown and maiden cloak. Her brother had laughed at her eagerness to finish her clothes, earning a slap to the head by his twin. Tyrion, from his position by Cersei's feet, laughed merrily.

Soon, her clothes were completed and were packed in one of her many trunks, but every morning she would take them out to watch them, a happy smile on her pretty face. And every night she would do the same before wrapping herself in one of Ned's shirts and laying down to sleep.

.

.

Meanwhile, in King's Landing, Ned was busy arranging meetings with high lords and his new private council as well as making sure everything was ready for his wedding, keeping the event as much of a secret as possible, especially from Hoster Tully and his ilk. And his commitment to the running of his new kingdom, allowed him to prove himself as a very competent sovereign in the eyes of the common folk.

He issued pardons to several houses who had allied themselves with King Aerys, making sure to keep them under watch to avoid any future conspiracy to overthrow him. He also ordered the former king and his family buried with the honours due to their position, ignoring the disbelieving looks Robert Baratheon's remaining loyal allies kept sending his way. He disregarded their advice to simply throw them to the vultures and be done with them. He decided to keep those men under watch too, since he couldn't do anything to them. Not if he wanted to keep them under his control and loyal to him, as had been the case during the war.

Hoster Tully, seeing the new king already established, had wanted to meet with him several times, to discuss the future of the kingdom, as he had commented the first time. Ned had been able to distract the man, but he knew he needed to make a decision soon.

He had studied the issue and at first, out of spite for the man's constant presence, he had wanted to marry his daughter to Lord Roose Bolton, one of his bannermen in the North and a recent widower. However, even though he disliked the family and didn't particularly care about the lady's future, not even he was that ruthless as to marry her to a vicious and cruel man like him. His council had also thought it a good idea to engage her to his younger brother, so the Stark-Tully alliance would continue. He had instantly dismissed their counsel, not wanting anything joining both houses, but still aware that he needed to control them somehow.

In the end he concluded that it would be best if she was promised to someone from House Lannister. Firstly, it would keep them away from the last Stark in the North, which was paramount to him. And secondly, it would keep them loyal to his adopted house and to him, even when they disliked the Lannisters. He couldn't wait to see Lord Tully's face when he found out he had already married and was arranging a marriage to one of his enemies. He would just have to check with Tywin as to who would be the lucky man to be wed.

Fortunately, after reaching this decision, things were no longer as stressful for the young king.

.

* * *

.

Soon the time for Cersei and her family to arrive in the city had come. He himself had been in the main entry waiting for them, offering his arm to his intended and making sure she was comfortable in her new chambers, at least until their wedding, when she would move to their new royal chambers.

"Do you like it?" – he had asked her, after showing her into her temporal lodgings.

"It's beautiful, my love." – she twirled around, inspecting everything. She had been given chambers fit for a princess, with delicate furniture and huge windows facing the sea. There were flowers in every table and beautiful tapestries on the walls.

"Well, don't get used to it." – he saw her pout, as hurried to encircle her waist with his strong hands. – "Soon you will move to our new rooms and I won't let you sleep away from me."

"Ned!" – Cersei was shocked by his words as evidenced by her deep blush. After all, all her life she had been taught that high lords and ladies slept in different quarters, with the husbands only visiting their wives on certain nights to demand their husbandly rights and leaving them to their devices the rest of the time.

"I will never leave you, Cersei." – Ned kissed her and she kissed him back just as passionately, looking forward to having him all to herself that night.

They had a light lunch with her family. Cersei, despite Tywin's reluctance to have Tyrion with them in the capital, had convinced her father to let them bring him to the wedding and now the little lord was perched on Ned's lap, carefully eating what Cersei fed him. He felt asleep soon after eating, with Ned placing him over his shoulder and rubbing his little back gently. Cersei couldn't have been more in love with him.

"Everything is ready." – Ned told Tywin after being asked about the wedding arrangements. – "We can have the wedding in two days' time."

"I am glad to hear that." – Tywin answered, pleased with the fact that his family will soon be linked to the royal family. – "Is Lord Stark going to be here too?"

"Unfortunately, my brother has to stay in Winterfell. It will be a long time before he is able to leave the North. And since this wedding is being kept a secret for the moment, it's better that he is not here." – It had pained him a little to leave Benjen in the North, but it was for the best. He needed to learn under Kevan's tutelage and no one could learn of his marriage yet. Not even his only living relative.

"But we will make sure to have him as a guest soon, right?" – Cersei took his free hand in hers.

"Of course." – he kissed her hand, smiling.

"Ah, young love." – Jaime joked, making kissy faces at the couple.

"Shut up, Jaime!" – both Ned and Cersei yelled.

.

* * *

.

That night, Cersei was brushing her hair when someone knocked on her door. She had dismissed her ladies a few minutes earlier after they had finished helping her get ready for the night. She opened the door and smiles when she saw Ned on the other side. She opened the door and allowed him entrance, closing the door softly behind him. Ned turned around and cradled her face with his hands.

"I have missed you, my love."

"I missed you too, Ned."

"Just two more days and you will be mine."

"I am already yours." – Cersei kissed him, crushing into his body. Both started running their hands through the other's back.

Ned wanted nothing more than to peel Cersei's shift off her body and take her to the bed, especially with the delightful whimpers that erupted from her mouth. He released her mouth and lowered his kisses to her neck, feeling her bury her fingers in his hair while she arched her neck to give him more access.

"Ned… Ned…" – she whimpered, rubbing her breasts against his strong chest.

"Mmm…" – he kept kissing down her chest, running his tongue over the top of her breasts, making her lose herself in the sensation he evoked in her.

"Ned… please…" – she wanted him to make her his, but didn't have the words to tell him so. – "Please… please…"

"Cersei…" - he was losing control quickly, so he released her. – "I'd better go…"

"Ned, please, don't leave me." – Cersei begged him, holding onto his hand.

"Cersei… I…" – how could he explain to her, that all he wanted to do right that second was lie her onto the bed and push into her tight heat? She wasn't a whore and he wouldn't treat her like one.

"Please…" – she stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips, looking at him intently. – "Make me yours…"

"Cersei…" – he kept trying to fight his urges.

"Make me yours." – she whispered in his ear. – "Make me your wife in actions if not yet in name."

He pushed her back and taking hold of the end of her gown, he pushed it up to her waist, finding her naked underneath. He growled before picking her up and making her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and lay her gently.

"You will be only mine Cersei."

"Yes… only yours, my love." – she was moving wantonly, encouraging him to keep touching her.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs, overjoy to finally have her like this. _'I will be the only one to ever see her like this. The only one who will give her pleasure.'_ he thought while kissing her knees. He moved his hands and helped her take her gown off, marvelling at her perfect body, the luscious breasts he couldn't wait to palm in his bare hands and those pink nipples he died to suck and bite. Her waist was so small he could cover it completely with his hands while her hips were wide. _'Child bearing hips.'_ he thought, hoping to create their first of many children that very same night.

He kissed her again while she struggled to take his jerkin off, but his kisses kept distracting her so she just hooked her legs around him again and turned them around, so she was now the one on top.

"Too many clothes." – she complained, finally loosening his jerkin and helping him take it off. Next came his shirt and now it was her turn to marvel at his strong, pale body. There were some wound still in the process of healing, but those only aroused her more because they showed his future husband and king was a fighter and would protect her against anyone and anything. She ran her fingers down his chest until she reached the top of his breeches. She wanted to feel his member in her hand but as soon as she put her hand between his legs he changed their positions again, covering her with his strong body.

"I want to taste you." – Ned said, moving his kisses down her neck and shoulders until he was staring directly at her breasts. He licked one and took it in his mouth while he played with the other breast, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Ned... Ned…" – Cersei moaned, burying his finger in his long dark hair.

He released her nipple and kept kissing her skin until he was now between her legs, discovering she was already wet and glistening. He ran a finger down her most private place and smirked when he saw her tremble from pleasure. He lowered his head and breathed her in before running her tongue from her pussy to her clit.

"Ned!" – Cersei raised her hips, forcing him to lower her back to the bed and pin her in place, pulling her legs up and over his shoulders. He kept licking her and playing with her clit, excited with her near screams of pleasure. He finally couldn't wait any longer and inserted a finger inside her pussy, groaning at her warmth. He moved his finger in and out slowly until he felt her relax and added a second and then a third.

"My... my love... take me..." – Cersei couldn't wait either. She needed him inside her now!

Ned kept moving his fingers, faster now and with a final scream Cersei came, tightening her inner walls and driving him mad imagining feeling her around his member. She was still riding the peak of her climax when he pulled out his fingers. He hurried to get rid of his breeches and once free he entered her, breaking her maidenhead and finally claiming her as his.

"So tight... so perfect, Cersei..." – he mumbled, burying his face in her neck and groaning with every thrust. Soon both lovers were moving frantically, Cersei wrapping her legs around him and locking her ankles above his ass to push him deeper inside of her.

Ned felt her tightening again, near climaxing again so he made her release her hold and pushed her legs towards her chest, opening her obscenely to him. He continued thrusting in and out of her, making her scream in a mixture of pleasurable pain. And when she finally came, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and fused their lips together, feeling him follow her into the abyss, painting her insides with his warm seed.

Minutes later, Ned pulled out gently and lay down next to her, bringing her closer to rest on his chest.

"Just two more days and I will make you mine every night." – Ned said, caressing her back soothingly.

"Even when I am with child?" – she joked.

"Especially when you are with child." – he felt his cock pulse at the thought of taking a heavily pregnant Cersei in whatever position she allowed him to.

"You can make me yours whenever and however you want, my love." – Cersei promised, kissing him softly, savouring him now that she knew they would be together forever.

She felt asleep very soon, cocooned in the protective arms of her betrothed, while Ned simply lay there, playing with her hair and remembering Tywin's words the night he had asked for Cersei's hand in marriage.

 _'Remember what I have always taught you, Ned.'_

"In the game of thrones you win or you die." – Ned whispered the most important of Tywin's teachings, hugging Cersei closer to him.

For years, he had planned to win everything and he was going to make sure he kept winning for the rest of their lives.


End file.
